


Jack Mercer Headcanons and One-Shots

by knives_ciao



Category: Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: Body Image, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Headcanon, LGBT characters, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Posting this bc Jack deserves more love damn it!!!, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, and this fandom is dry asf, gender neutral reader, so beware!!, some of the tags have not yet applied to any chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knives_ciao/pseuds/knives_ciao
Summary: The lack of Four Brothers content concerns me, so why not? I most likely won’t be writing full on smut as of now because Jack! is! So! Much! More! Than! A! Pretty! Face! And I want to focus more on his character as of now!! I’ll definitely do some general/fluffy reader insert ones though 👀
Relationships: Jack Mercer/Original Female Character(s), Jack Mercer/Reader, Jack Mercer/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. General - SFW

**Author's Note:**

> Just some gen. headcanons of my sweet baby boy

Before you read I just wanted to mention I made a [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2oeviLwLT92xy9RnkMRKaP?si=lwAqJO7wRrKaFlfP5_CzlQ) for Jack! Please check it out 🥺👉👈#shamelessselfpromo Ignore the ugly cover my laptop won’t let me change it 

* * *

-Since he’s shown drinking in the movie and looks quite young, Jack’s at least 21, at most 22 

-He’s bisexual and has a huge preference for women

-Unfortunately because of how homophobic Detroit is and his trauma Jack’s in denial of his bisexuality and would only be involved with a man/someone with a penis romantically, respectively 

-Despite getting into the whole vengeance thing because of Evelyn’s death, Jack doesn’t like extreme violence

-Jack sees Bobby as a huge father figure, despite them being  adopted  brothers

-Jack definitely listens to My Chemical Romance fucking fight me on this

-he’s also a punk, like he’s involved in the subculture

-but he’s a baby punk please help him he’s a little confused 

-Although Jack tries to hold up a façade, he really does care for people, even if they’re complete strangers 

-like in the car chase scene when Angel and Bobby killed the men they were chasing after, judging by his facial expression you could tell he was really shaken up about it and didn’t think they would go  that far

-and (TW, major injury, broken bone) when that guy fell out of the window and the bone was protruding from his leg, Jack kept looking back and hesitated to walk away with Bobby and Angel like he didn’t want to leave him alone

-He’s quite in touch with his feelings and isn’t afraid to let go and show them to people close to him

-unless Bobby makes fun of him

-sometimes Jack pretends to brush it off and laughs with him 

-but other times—like when Bobby makes fun of his sexuality—he can’t hide it and he gets visibly upset

-someone give him a hug omg

-he’s levelheaded for the most part—obviously not as much as Jeremiah

-but something can just tick him off so badly and he can react without thinking, ending up deeply regretting his actions ~~like when he opened the door and ran after V*ct*r, resulting in him getting shot~~

oh yeah and

-HE’S NOT DEAD GOD DAMN IT!!


	2. Spending Halloween With Jack Would Include... - Reader Insert, Headcanons, Halloween Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble/headcanon prompt for Halloween with a gender ambiguous reader!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been over two weeks what the FUCK!! Happy (very late) Halloween to you all :D it’s 11:30 where I am so I’m sorry for posting when Halloween is practically over and for how short this was, I just wanted to crank another chapter out ;-; thank you to the person who subscribed and to the ppl who read and left kudos I rly appreciate it considering how small this fanbase is :)

-I feel like Jack used to be one of those kids who went around the neighborhood egging and TPing people’s houses and ran away from the police but still got caught

-And i don’t think he’d stop

-Tbh he’d probably invite you to go do that with him

-He’d teach you how to properly throw toilet paper

-Doing the cliché “I’ll help you do this thing by putting my arms around you from behind while I press my body tightly against yours and hold your hand”

-And how to choose wha eggs to throw

-If you get caught he’d 100% cover for you

-But it’s not your thing he totally understands and won’t force you to do it

-Instead you’d stay inside watching horror movies and double features

-Shit like Nightmare on Elm Street, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Scream, all that good shit

-But the og ones bc the remakes aren’t as good ://  plus some don’t fit the Four Brothers timeline

-If you’re scared he does the cliché comfort thing

-Y’know the one, where person A puts their arm around person B? 

-But don’t be fooled he’s  definitely just as freaked out as you

-But you don’t have to know that

-“Are you scared, Jackiepoo?”

-“No, I’m just really cold!”

-Candy is definitely a must too

-I have a feeling he’s really into milk chocolate candies, from Hershey’s bars to Kit Kats

-Jack would 100% steal your candy while you aren’t looking

-“Honey, where did my last Crunch bar go?”

-“I don’t know. Maybe you ate it already?”

-“Jack, you have chocolate around you mouth and I can see the wrapper in your hand.”

-“Why don’t you kiss it off, then?”

-“Jack!”

-You’d definitely fall asleep on the couch together from of all the movie watching and candy eating you did 

- And waking up with cricks in your necks because of the God awful sleeping positions you were in

-But it was totally worth it

-Overall it would be a nice little Halloween, arrested or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m also open to some requests?? But don’t expect me to get it done quickly!! I may or may not do a request, I’m not confident or comfortable enough to write *some* things


	4. Request Requirements - Not Necessarily An Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m opening up requests! This chapter focuses on what things I will and will not write as well as other information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey nervous about the election lol so I’m writing this list of rules to distract myself ;0 I literally manifested last night for Joe Biden to pull through, I *really* hope he stays in the lead. If you voted/support red don’t even bother reading my works <3

Welcome! As you can see, this isn’t a headcanon OR a one-shot but a page about the basics and rules of making a request for me to do. Below is all the information you need to know:

** Things I am comfortable with writing about (as of now) are... **

-Fluff

-Light angst

-Reader Inserts, including m/f, m/m, and m/nb

-LGBT characters 

-Mentions of sex

-General headcanons

-Violence and slight gore

-Help with body image, including people who suffer from eating disorders 

** Things I will NOT write are... **

-Rape

-Incest (yes, that includes adoptive siblings/family members, *COUGH COUGH*)

-Necrophilia

-LGBTphobia

-Flat out racism

-Anything that discriminates against any minority group

-Super triggering content

-Full on smut*

-OCs/Specific Reader Appearances/Using someone’s name in place of the reader’s—I want people to be able to relate to the situation and insert themselves in without someone’s name or a specific physical appearance distracting them

-Heavy angst (Jack has gone through enough istg)

-Death

Might change*

**Where/how to request:**

-Here in the comment section

OR

-Message me privately through Ao3 

-Instagram (@heygrrrlratpiss)

When requesting, please try to be as specific as you can but not too specific. I want to be able to create something for someone with as much accuracy as possible while also taking my own creative liberties into account (i.e. Hi! Could you write a fluffy Jack/reader where the reader wants to play guitar and Jack teaches them and is really patient? Keep it gender neutral if you can. Thank you! :3). You don’t have to format your request like that verbatim, that was just an example—I might even do that prompt though, so you don’t have to request it! If you have any other questions please let me know! I don’t bite _too_ hard :]


	8. Not a Chapter, Just a Life Update

Okay so I know I haven’t posted anymore chapters since November, but school is pretty hectic right now. I have rly shit grades as of now, and the quarter is almost over, so I gotta do my homework if I want to pass my classes. I promise to update this fic as soon as I can, but I can’t say when that will be. And to the one person who requested a sick fic I’m nearly done writing it, I’m just kinda stuck on one particular spot :^) Though in other news, I’ve recently found out that I’m not as much as a girl as I thought I was, so now I go by she/they pronouns!! Now I feel much more comfortable :D Though I’ll still mostly write with she/her pronouns and gender neutral language. If you’ve read this far, I hope you can forgive me for my inactivity. Thank you.


End file.
